fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Heart Can Lead Into Suicide
Usui Takumi, the man who leave Japan for sake for his beloved Ayuzawa Misaki. After 2 years of fighting, arguing and many sacrifice for his love, has return for his beloved, he return for Misaki after his grandfather pass away and his brother condition has completely recovers after 2 years fighting cancer in his body. Usui walking with much confidence to Maid Latte, the workplace of Misaki as a Maid, yet his smile show nervous. Usui is standing in the front of the Maid Latte and he take a long breath before he enter the shop. "Welcome home mas-" the maid can finish her sentence and shock written all over in her face, "U-Usui-Kun" Erika finally manage to spoke his name. After that other maid from staff room rush to front after Erika call Usui name, "its Usui-kun !" Manager of the Maid latte Satsuki shout after she see Usui. "Its nice to see you again Usui-kun !" Satsuki says after dragging Usui to staff room, "its nice to see you again manager, by the way where Misa-chan ?" The atmosphere in the room change to silence. "U-usui-kun Misa-chan is taking a day off" the manager finally answer with sad smile."What its it manager, is there something wrong when I not around ?" The room silence again, after a few minutes of silence Aoi break the silence, "Why you don't see that stupid woman now, she at the park now" Honoka shot a glare to Aoi and the rest of the maid latte staff glance to Usui. "Ahh, that's right I will see Misa-chan now" Usui rose up and walking to back door and leave maid latte. "Usui-kun, I hope Misa-chan will not hurt you're heart" Satsuki mumble to herself. -Meanwhile at the Park Usui just arrive at the park and begin to searching Misaki, after 15 minutes of searching Usui find Misaki sitting on the bench, Usui smile and staring Misaki for a while, her appearance still the same Misaki he knew, simple and beautiful. Before he can walk to her, Usui see someone walking to her and kiss her lips ?, Usui froze, he see Misaki smiling and kiss the man back in the cheek, after a few moments he finally see clearly the man, Shintani Hinata his rival... Misaki and Shintani walking in the park while holding hands, they like a happy couple, Usui clench his fists and follow the two of them, Misaki and Shintani walking to the lake and take a boat, in the middle of the boat Usui saw Shintani kissing Misaki on the lips, that scene completely destroys Usui heart, Usui still watching from afar with anger and sadness on his eyes -Maid Latte The Next Day Misaki enter the staff room as usual, today is her shifts, after she change to her maid outfit she sense something wrong today. "Manager you're so quite today, are you okay ?" Satsuki glance at Misaki with sad eyes "Misa-chan do you meet him yesterday?" "Yes, I meet Shintani yesterday, why ?" Misaki ask with a curious face, "ahh, its nothing" Satsuki leave the staff room. Misaki throw the garbage as usual, but after she open the door she meet by unexpected scene, there is someone is standing near the wall, someone who very familiar with blond hair, someone who leave her 2 years ago, someone who open her heart and break it. "U-usui ?" "Hi, Misa-chan" his voice was cold and filled with sadness, Misaki walking toward him and observed that the man in front of her was Usui Takumi."Usui..." Misaki move her shaking hand to touch him, but before she can reach him, he gently hold her hand and place it to his cheek, she can feel him, he is not an illusion, few moments later Misaki embrace Usui while she crying on his chest after he finally return, Usui on the other side was in state of confuse, he don't know what emotion he should express, he saw Misaki and Shintani kissing that make him sad or Misaki is hugging him and he can feel she don't want to let go that make him happy. After a few minutes later she finally stop crying but still on his chest, "wh-when do you return ?" "I return yesterday evening, I want to meet you at maid latte but you're not here" Usui can feel Misaki flinch a bit and she become stiff, Usui gently release her hands, "Misaki..." His voice is serious "I want you tell me the truth, did you dating Shintani ?" Misaki froze, she bow her head, afraid to meet his eyes,'what should I tell him, I don't want to lose him but I can't lie' "I-I not dat-dating anyone" Usui can clearly see a lie from her and that destroys everything in his heart, "Don't lie to me !" His voice is filled with angers and sadness, "I saw two of you in the park, he kissing you..." Tear streaming from his eyes, Misaki taken aback by his tear, she never saw him crying, "U-sui I-" "you don't need to explain anything anymore, just thank you for everything in the past, especially that night during our school trip, I hope you happy with him..."With that he bows his head and turn around leaving Misaki, forever..."Usui don't-" but that was to late he already run away from her and she don't want to lose him, but she can't leave Shintani after he take care of her for 2 years -Usui apartment Usui open the door of his apartment and close it, his face show many kind of emotion, pain, betrayal and sorrow. Never once in his life he crying for someone, during his mother and grandfather funeral, he never show any emotion or even crying, but now his life, dream and love turn into dust, only one thing he want to do now, to end this pain and sadness on his life... -Maid Latte Misaki enter the back door of Maid Latte and immediately change to her casual shirts before she tell the manager that she want to leave, "Why you so hurry Misa-chan, are you okay ?" "Manager, Usui has return yesterday and he tell me that he was visit Maid Latte, why you don't tell me ?" Satsuki silence and she feel guilty,"You can explain later manager, I need to go now" with that Misaki leave Maid Latte 'I need to see Usui now' -Usui Apartment Misaki standing in front of Usui apartment, its been 2 years since she visit his place, she take a long breath before she knock the door, after a few moment no response, but she heard a loud crash from inside. "Usui, are you there ?" Misaki open the door only to reveal darkness, but with the help of the light from the moon, she manage to see Usui standing in front of broken window, he just break the window with his hand, she can see clearly his hand dripping some bloods, before she can move, he yell "Don't move any closer !" Misaki immediately stop. "Usui what are you doing, don't stand there !", Usui move from the broken windows and sit on his coach, Misaki still standing near the door, she trying to move toward him, but he yell again "don't come here !", she once again stop on her tracks, he slowly pull something from his pocket and she can clearly that he just pulling a pistol, "Usui, please put that gun down !". He stare at her with a sad smile, "do you know Misaki, this pistol is P-08 Luger, a classic pistol, this gun use by German officer during World War 2" he examine the pistol with his hand, before he continue"This gun belong to the young officer, he has a girlfriend and he love her more than anything, one day he was send to the front line and he promise his girlfriend that he will return, 2 years later he return only to find out that his girlfriend was dating someone else, his heart broken and he commit suicide, before he pulled the trigger he yell 'Ich liebe Dich für immer', the next day his girlfriend commit suicide because she still love him, how ironic..."Usui gently point the gun to his heart. Misaki eyes widened, "No, don't do that !, Please Usui just put the gun down !" Tears falling from her eyes, she begging and kneeling in front of him, begging to not end his life, Usui give her a gentle yet sad smile before he spoke "Misaki, I don't want to life anymore, I just want to end my useless life..." "No Usui, you're life is not useless !" She trying to stop him before she taken aback by his question "Do you still love me ?" That simple words froze her, few moments later she answer him "Yes, I love you more than anything !" Usui smile, before he spoke "I know you love me more than anything, but I know you're personality Misaki, even you love me more than anything, you just can't leave Shintani, because he has take care of you for 2 years" Misaki silence, he was totally right, she can't leave Shintani. "I hope you will happy with him, I love you forever Misaki Ayuzawa..." He pulled the trigger to end his sadness. He falling and hit the floors, in his blurry vision he can see Misaki screaming and running to his side. she crying, screaming and hold him. before his eyes close to enter a endless sleep Misaki however after seeing he not breathing, his eyes close and blood covered his chest, her love has gone forever..., she can hear security and the owner of the apartment running to find some help, she only focus to him, his last words 'I hope you will happy with him, I love you forever Misaki Ayuzawa' she can't take it anymore, she always denied her feeling, because of her he died and there only one thing she must do, she will follow him... She take the gun he use to suicide, she point the gun to her heart, she can hears someone yell at her to put the gun down, but she only focus at Usui dead body and smile. She whispers the same thing to his dead body "I love you forever Takumi Usui" and she pulled the trigger to follow him and she will never leave him again... Category:Fan Fiction